Yo cometi un grave error
by MelsGvardo
Summary: "Tienes que decirle!" Mi mejor amiga me suplico. "No Carly, esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros" Adaptacion de iMade a Huge Mistake de ThatSamGirl92.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente del mundo! aqui les dejo esta original historia de la grandiosa Sam Trewyn :D (Hey there Sammy!) **

**El fic original en ingles ya no se encuentra en per visiten my perfil y pondre un enlace :)**

**en fin los dejo con esta adaptacion, que disfruten...**

**Disclaimer: Los personages pertenecen a Dan Scheider, la histori es de Sam Trewyn. Yo solo la estoy adaptando y nada me pertenece.**

* * *

No había manera de negarlo. No después de ver las siete pruebas de embarazo regadas en el piso del baño. Estaba perdida.

En ese momento tenia tres opciones. Podría deshacerme de esto y pretender que nunca sucedió, podría quedármelo, o podría darlo en adopción. Ninguna de las tres me gustaba. Desearía que solo desapareciera.

Freddie siempre quiso un bebe. Oh buen chico Freddie. Nadie creía que duraríamos, pero lo hicimos. Inclusive invitamos a todos los que hablaron a nuestras espaldas a nuestra boda. Mire mi anillo de bodas, me hizo sentir sucia. Tres años de matrimonio.

Necesito a alguien con quien hablar, pero no podía hablar con Freddie. Además, Spencer era demasiado raro para hablar mas aun ahora que yo estaba casada y el era un soltero viviendo solo. Desde que Carly se mudo el ha estado diferente.

Podía hablar con Carly.

Esa era mi mejor opción. Mi única opción. Carly era la única persona que jamás me juzgaría no importa lo que hiciera. Tome my celular y la llame.

No.

Esto no era algo que se habla por teléfono.

Me puse los zapatos, tome mi abrigo y salí por la puerta. No era una larga caminata hacia la casa de Carly, pero el saber lo que le contaría me hacia sentir que el camino era eterno. Tome un respiro y abrí la puerta de su casa.

"Carls, donde estas?" salio de la cocina, limpiando sus manos con una toalla.

"Hola, Sam. Que haces aquí? Por que no llamaste a la puerta?"

"Alguna vez lo he hecho?"

"Algunas veces"

"Buen punto. Tengo que hablar contigo." Carly dejo la toalla en la mesa. Me miro por un largo momento tal vez tratando de adivinar lo que le diría.

"Te sentaras o solo me miraras?" Pegunte.

"Tengo que sentarme para escuchar la noticia?" cuestiono, y yo entorné los ojos.

"Solo siéntate." Me siguió y lentamente se sentó en el sofá. Yo caminaba de un lado a otro delante del sofá. Carly me miro por un minuto antes de hablar.

"Que es lo que pasa Sam? Pareces un nervioso desastre"

"Eso es por que so un nervioso desastre!"

"Porque?"

"Porque. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte Carly, y no se como decírtelo por que no se como lo tomaras" Carly salto del sofá.

"Oh, no" Están tu y Freddie bien? Tuvieron una pelea? Acaso se divor-" Le lance una mirada que hizo que tomara su lugar en el sofa de nuevo.

"No. Ahora podrías dejar de saltar a conclusiones y dejarme terminar" Hizo como que cerraba un candado en su boca y lanzo la "llave" por encima de su hombro.

"Mira Carls..." Tenia que pensarlo era como lanzar un montón de chicharoz en un plato. Embarazada. Hasta la palabra tenía un mal sabor.

"Sam, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea. Que sucede?" Le lance otra mirada.

"Oh por dios! Voy a ser tia! Pero de que te preocupas? Son grandiosas noticias, Sam! Oh por dios!"

"Carly—"

"Tengo que ir de compras! Esto en genial! Estoy tan feliz por ti! Acaso Freddie lo sabe? Oh por dios tienes que decírselo de inmediato!"

"Carly-"

"Se va a poner muy feliz, Tendrán un bebe tan lindo! El o ella será uno de los bebes mas mimados! Y ustedes serán unos padres geniales!"

"Carly aun no he terminado!" dejo caer sus manos y tomo un paso atrás, una mascara de preocupación lleno su rostro.

"Que sucede?"

"Carly, hay una probabilidad de—"

"Una probabilidad de que?" me interrumpió.

"Dios podrías dejarme terminar?"

"Lo siento"

"Hay una probabilidad de que no sea de Freddie"

* * *

**xx. No es de Freddie? dun dun dun! hahah espero que les haya gustado. dejen un pequeño (o un gran) review, me haran feliz a mi y Sam, y creanme es mejor ver a Sam feliz.. lol :)****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa gente, he regresado! :)**

**bueno aqui le dejo el capitulo dos, epero que no quieran asesinar a Sam por lo que leeran.  
**

**Gracias por los reviews chicos me motivan a postear mas rapido, recuerden mas reviews mas pronto subire un capitulo. :3**

** Disclaimer: Los personajer pertenecen a Dan, la historia es de Sam. Yo solo soy dueña de un peluche de Bob Esponja que duerme conmigo :D  
**

* * *

"¿Qué?" Alcé mis cejas ante su pregunta. Obviamente me había escuchado.

"Dije que tal vez Freddie no se—"

"¡Ya se lo que dijiste!" Aun teniendo 22 años lanzo un grito de sorpresa similar al que hacia cuando teníamos 14.

"¿Entonces porque preguntas?"

"¡Sam!" Grito.

"¿Qué?" Pregunte.

"¡Estas casada!"

"¿Lo estoy? Wow creo que lo olvide." Dije sarcásticamente. Carly rodó los ojos bufo y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Creo que eso explica el anillo en mi dedo." Mire curiosamente mi anillo, pretendiendo que no estaba ahí en un principio.

"Sam. Cierra la boca. ¿Como es que sucedió esto?

"Bueno, Carly. Este chico y yo estábamos pasando el rato y comenzamos a besarnos, se quito la ropa y yo me deshice de la mía y—"

"¡Okay! ¡No me refería a eso! ¿Porque querrías…. Estar… Con algún otro si estas casada?" Carly aun tenía problemas con la idea del sexo. Rehusaba a decir la palabra. La única vez que la escuche decirlo tenía una mirada de repugnancia. Casi como si estuviera maldiciendo.

"¿Quién es el?" Me asuste por un momento.

"No lo conoces" Años de practica me habían preparado para este tipo de situaciones. Carly no necesitaba saber con quien había estado, después de Freddie.

"¿Y aun hablas con el?"

"No lo se. A veces." Me encogí de hombros.

"Pues no deberías."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque! ¡Podrías engañar a Freddie otra vez! ¡Por Dios, Sam! ¿Que hay con todas las promesas que hiciste cuando te casaste con Freddie?"

La pregunta de Carly me tomo por sorpresa. Ella no comprendía como me sentía por lo que le había hecho a Freddie. Si alguna vez lo perdía, me perdería a mi misma. Lo necesitaba tanto en mi vida. Es gracioso. Siempre pensé que lo odiaba, pero en el fondo siempre me preocupaba por el. Siempre lo quise.

"¿Es que ya no valoras nada?"

"¡Por dios Carly! ¿No crees que ya me sienta suficiente mente mal? Fue una vez y no pasara nunca mas pero aun esta la… Posibilidad" Susurre al final.

"¿Ya le dijiste a _El _que estas embarazada?"

"No. Y no es algo que planeo hacer."

"¡Puede que el sea el padre Sam!"

"¡Es improbable! ¡Carly! Solo deja de juzgarme. De todo el mundo creí que podría hablar contigo sin ser juzgada."

El silencio reino por un largo tiempo. Ninguna de las dos sabia que decir. Clave la mirada en mis zapatos, mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Carly se mecía de atrás a adelante.

"¿Lo sabe Freddie?"

La realidad me golpeo como una tonelada de ladrillos. Eventualmente tendría que decirle a Freddie que estaba embarazada.

"No, el no lo sabe"

"¿Le dirás?"

"Le diré que estoy embarazada. No podré esconderlo por mucho tiempo."

"¿Le dirás que tal vez no sea suyo?" Cary comenzaba a irritarme. Solo tuve un desliz con este chico. Solo uno, Freddie tenia mayores posibilidades de ser el padre.

"Carly. Probablemente Freddie es el padre."

"Probablemente no es definitivamente, Sam."

"En ese caso, no hay razón por la cual el deba saberlo."

"¿Y que pasara cuando tengas al bebe? ¿Qué pasa si se parece al otro chico y no a Freddie? ¿No crees que tendrá sospechas?

"¿Qué pasara si el bebe se parece a Freddie y no el otro chico? No hay motivo suficiente para herir a Freddie al decirle que hay un 1% de probabilidad que el no sea el padre"

"¿Herir a Freddie? Debiste de haber pensado en eso antes de haberte involucrado con otro chico."

"Ya lo se, Carly. Lo que no sepa Freddie no lo dañara."

"Podría."

"Carly…"

"Es mejor que le digas Sam."

"No."

"Sam. Si no se le dices te sentirás fatal. Imagínalo dándote todo lo que necesites. Hablando con el bebe. Arreglando su cuarto. Solo para descubrir que no es ni siquiera suyo."

"Carly el bebe ES de Freddie. Solo dije que hay una probabilidad de que no lo sea. Muy, muy, muy pequeña."

"¡Tienes que decirle!" Mi mejor amiga me suplico.

"No Carly, esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros"

"Samantha Benson," Odiaba cuando usaba mi nombre con el apellido de Freddie me hacia sentir mas culpable, "Se lo dirás." Carly comenzó a empujarme hacia la puerta.

"No" Me empujo hacia el porche afuera de su casa.

"Se lo dirás, Sam. O yo lo are."

Sin mas cerro la puerta en mi cara y cerro la puerta con llave.

* * *

**xx. O.o Se lo dira o no? lo descubriremos en el proximo capitulo... **

**Review xD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas noches, lectores de "Yo cometi un grave error".

Primero que nada me gustaria extenderles una disculpa ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualize esta historia.

La grandiosa excusa que el dia de hoy me salvara de unos cuantos reviews con amenaza hahaha pues es el trabajo.

Asi es mis quediros lectores, tengo que mantenerme de algo y mi "chamba" como humildemente decimos en Mexico pues me ha mantenido muy ocupada, y la verdad lleg a casa sin energia para estar en la computadora.

Otro de los motivos es la escuela online. A si es, tambien tomo online classes ya que no he terminado mi carrera, y ese es otro de los motivs por los cuales no he podido actualizar, las buenas noticias es que ahora ya Sali de vacaciones! Yaaaaaaay!

Ok, creo que ya es demaciado de mi patetica nota haha. Ahora lo que nos intresa, cuando habra post? Pues lo mas seguro es que comienze a postear de nuevo despued del 25 de Junio J asi que esperen un nuevo capi pronto!

Adieu..


End file.
